He's my brother
by Haruka Nya
Summary: Nya this is my oneshot entry for iwillkillforxavierfoster-san's Overprotective Contest! It's Haruna/OC and slightly Kido/OC. Even though it's not very well written please check it out!


Nya ohayo minna~!

This is a oneshot for iwillkillforxavierfoster-san's contest, Overprotective.

Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Kido couldn't believe it.<p>

He hadn't believed Sakuma when he told him that he saw Haruna on the mall with a boy, nor did he believe when she was seen walking hand in hand with a guy by Genda. Sure, Haruna could have male friends to hang out with, she always had gotten along with boys better than with girls. Kido wasn't going to be an overprotective brother like all those others. He was the genius game strategist, and the brains of the soccer team. He couldn't be so paranoid and act so recklessly. Even if the matter concerns his little sister, Haruna.

But then he saw it.

One day, he just got out of school and saw Haruna chatting with someone he hasn't met before, nor had data gathered about during his Teikoku years. He wasn't being suspicious, Kido only wanted to keep his sister safe. He wasn't being paranoid at all. Back to the topic, that person had long black hair in a low ponytail that reached his waist, dark eyes and wore Raimon's male uniform. He was quite attractive, Kido admited to himself, but only a little too feminine looking. They were chatting happily, and Haruna seemed excited about something.

" Then it's settled! See you two at the mall tomorrow, Hiro-kun!"

_Calm down, _Kido thought to kimself. _They are just hanging out, besides, there is going to be a third person there, so nothing to worry about._

* * *

><p>Yet the next day, Kido found himself outside the mall entrance.<p>

_Endo said that the soccer balls were getting a little old, so why not checking out the prices here at the mall? I'm not spying on Haruna, it's just a coincidence._ After convincing himself with those thoughts, he looked around and spotted a certain black haired figure. 'Hiro' was wearing a dark purple, almost blue, hoodie with a pair of light jeans, plus a pair of matching sneakers. Now that he had his hair down, the bangs framing his face made him look just like a girl. _A cute one at that. _Kido mentally slapped himself. He was here to spy- I mean observe Haruna's by the way he came for the soccer balls.

" Hiro-chan!"

Kido turned his head. There she was, his little sister. Today she was wearing a white tank top under a light pink short sleeved ruffled jacket, beige shorts and light pink sneakers. A white shoulder bag swung lightly as Haruna ran towards 'Hiro'. When she stopped they did something that made Kido's mouth drop: they hugged and **KISSED**. Well, they only kissed each other on the cheeks but still! Kido was glaring holes at the black haired boy's back, who caught Haruna's hand and they walked towards the shops, clearly going to shopping.

The whole procedure was a patience test for Kido. So many times he wanted to just go in and punch that Hiro guy yet he restrained himself. How could he? Apart from walking hand in hand with his little sister he also CHOSE CLOTHES FOR HER. Who does he think he is? Being so intimate with Haruna! Apart from that, he hugged the blue haired girl WHENEVER HE WANTED!

Kido slumped down on a seat. It was even more tiring than soccer practise. He wondered how that Hiro guy could keep up with his lively and active little sister. _Of course, for a girl he can go to the ends of the earth without breaking a sweat. _Kido thought bitterly, gritting his teeth.

Right now Haruna and Hiro just bought tickets for a movie, but they walked towards the popposite of the movie theater, turning a corner. Kido quickly ran towards the same direction, he didn't want to be out of his eyesight. God knows what that Hiro dude can do to his innocent little sister somewhere without people. The former Teikoku captain turned the same corner and saw the toilets. He sighed in relief and hid himself.

Haruna had came out first and waited a little at the entrance. Then, Hiro came out and Kido swore that the hoodie got a shade darker, almost navy blue, but he shrugged it off, it could have been the sun. After that, Kido followed those two into the movie theater, and during the whole movie he stared attentively at his little sister and the black haired guy. Lucky for him, they haven't done anything out of ordinary, and they just hugged at the departure.

* * *

><p>It was a random day after school, and the soccer club was practicing. Haruna and the other girls were washing the towels, at the club house.<p>

Kido was discussing a new hissatsu technique with Goenji and Someoka, when he spotted a certain black haired boy again.

" Mou, do you guys know who is that?"

Before anyone could answer, Megane poped out of nowhere and pushed his glasses upwards a little.

" Miyamoto Hiroaki, second year. Recently transfered last semester. He's quite popular with girls, and I've heard that he has a s-"

" Oi, Kido! Come here a second please!" Kazemaru shouted. Kido thanked quickly and left the brunette otaku, who hadn't finished his phrase. Little did he know that it was a very important information...

* * *

><p>He couldn't take it anymore.<p>

Haruna had been out almost every weekend and free time she had, and Kido knew for sure that she went to meet up wit _Hiro_. At first he convinced himself that she was showing around, the blackette was new around here after all. But showing around _three whole weeks?_ It was too much time.

Kido wanted to confront this Hiro guy that Friday, but sadly he hadn't come to school. Kido couldn't do anything but go home with lots of discontentment in his chest.

That afternoon was raining, which did not help Kido's bad mood. He decided to go outside for a walk.

The google wearing boy wandered around aimlessly, not really caring about where he went. Suddenly, a hooded figure bumped into him and made him fall on the floor, bringing the culprit down along.

" Sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going."

" No, it's alright. I wasn't paying attention either..."

Kido went speechless when he saw who bumped into him. It was Hiro! He so wanted to start yelling at him for hanging out for so long with his little sister but seeing the black haired boy wet from head to toe his manners kicked in.

" Come with me, my house is near. It's better to change out of those clothes, or you'll catch a cold."

He turned around and started walking. When he didn't hear footsteps behing him, he turned his head and saw that Hiro had an uncertain look on his face.

" I'm Haruna's older brother. I have to talk with you."

Upon hearing this, Hiro sighed in relief and gave him a bright smile. Kido rolled his eyes. _Is he slow or naive? Usually when a girl's older brother want to talk to you is no good._

* * *

><p>" Wha..."<p>

Kido was speechless. When he reached home, he asked a maid to guide Hiro to a guest room and give him clothes to change. He hadn't paid too much attention to his guest, and he asked the maid to bring Hiro to his room when he was done.

But he didn't know that the 'Hiro' he brought home was a GIRL! The maid gave her a blue T-shirt and white shorts, all showing her slender curves.

" Yes, Kido-san?"

'Hiro' looked at him with her big dark eyes.

" Aren't you Miyamoto Hiroaki? It is supposed to be a boy's name." Kido asked, confusement replacing the initial shock on his face.

" Ah, no! I'm Miyamoto Hiromi, Hiroaki's twin sister. Sorry for confusing you, Kido-san."

" Then who was the one that went to the mall with Haruna the other day? You or your brother?"

" Me."

Kido was relieved when he heard her answer. His assumptions were right, Haruna didn't have a boyfriend at all. See? He was just being paranoid. His little sister was still so young, she couldn't be dating so soon-

" But my brother went to the cinema later with her."

The brunette violently turned his head and stared at Hiromi., who kept on talking with a mischievous smile on her face.

" You didn't knew, Kido-san? Apart from a couple times I've hung out wit Haruna-chan the rest of the times she spent with my brother ALONE."

Just as Kido thought that he couldn't take it anymore, the blackette said:

" And they've been dating for a month now. She's right now taking care of my sick brother at home. ALONE."

Kido went rigid. He stood still like a rock, not moving an inch when the blackette came closer to him and pecked him on the cheek.

" And Haruna-chan said that you weren't an overprotective brother~!"

* * *

><p>Phew! Finally done!<p>

Sorry if this oneshot sucked, nya you cannot expect a piece of art from a newbie.

Hope it at least intertained you, and please review~!

Haruka


End file.
